The Phase-Walker Trilogy:The Child Of Cain
by ATalentForRaisingCain
Summary: Valkyrie and Fletcher are now parents! But why does a Phase-Walker want their baby. And how is Victorian Governess, Miley Pond, connected to all of this. Nothing will ever be the same after this. This is the first in... The Phase-Walker Trilogy.
1. Cain's Baby

Valkyrie Cain looked in her mirror, she still couldn't believe she was carrying a baby in her. Fletcher Renn was over the moon when she told him. Valkyrie was due any day now, and she was terrified. Her and Fletcher had decided to call her, _Clarity Edgley_. Skulduggery was thrilled, and Valkyrie asked him to be her godfather, and he said yes. Tanith would have been her godmother but… Tanith was still possessed. Valkyrie told her parents and they were so happy put a little startled because Valkyrie was only eighteen. Alice was going to become a very young Aunt. And she moved into Gordon's house with Fletcher, Echo-Gordon was thrilled, and he said they could use his spare study. A spare study…really Gordon. Ghastly made indestructible yet cute clothes for Clarity, Valkyrie thanked him.

"Morning Val, and you little Miss" Fletcher said talking to Valkyrie's big belly.

"Don't do that" said Valkyrie

"Why"

"Cause it makes me feel fat"

"Sorry… any day now we'll have a beautiful daughter, running around, well crawling around"

"I know"

"Are you OK Val"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Right… so do you want a takeaway or-"

"Oh God… I think she's coming!" Valkyrie yelled

"We've got a fortnight to go yet!"

"Well obviously not"

"Should I Teleport you to Nye"

"Well duh"

And then they vanished.


	2. The Terrifying Truth

_**Ten Weeks Later**_

Clarity was even cuter than Alice, and that was saying something. Valkyrie was scared to let her out of her sight. Because Valkyrie had mad a lot of enemies over the years, and Valkyrie wondered what would happen now. Darquesse was a mother. The Destroyer Of The World, had a daughter and a responsibility. And Valkyrie knew now how the world would end. Sometimes Darquesse took control because Valkyrie allowed it to. Or because she had a bad day. And in the future…some one, will find out that she was Darquesse. They would take Clarity, and Darquesse would come out without a moments hesitation, and Valkyrie was strong enough to hold Darquesse off before but not anymore. A mother would do anything for her child, and Darquesse was Clarity's mother as well. Darquesse couldn't be stopped no matter what now. Not even a God-killer could stop her. Not even all four God-killer's, an army of people who had sealed their true names, an army of the Faceless Ones and Lord Vile himself couldn't stop her now. An alliance that big was nothing to Darquesse now. And that scared Valkyrie a lot. Not even Skulduggery or Fletcher or Ghastly or Tanith or her Mum or her Dad could talk sense into Valkyrie/Darquesse. And Darquesse wouldn't show mercy to anyone not even little Alice.

And Valkyrie was more than terrified.


	3. The Quest Begins

"Say it again" Valkyrie asked

"Fine…A Phase-Walker called, Ever Cold, wants Clarity" Skulduggery said, "And before I forget a Phase-Walker is basically a time traveller"

"She's not having her" Valkyrie said "Wait a second…why does Cold, want Clarity?"

"I don't know that's why I need to find out"

"Wait…a time traveller…she could have simply gone back in time, took Clarity, and we wouldn't know about it"

Skulduggery and Valkyrie both ran to Clarity's room, and Valkyrie took her from her cot. Skulduggery took a small bag from his pocket, took a small amount of Rainbow Dust from it and sprinkled it onto little Clarity.

It shimmered a colour it had never shimmered before.

"Clarity's gone. You're holding her reflection" Skulduggery said with despair in his voice.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Valkyrie screamed

_**One Hour Later**_

Fletcher and Valkyrie sobbed in Clarity's room, whilst Skulduggery was in the Sanctuary threatening anyone and everyone who might know something.

Skulduggery threatened, Ravel, Mist, Nye, Clarabelle, the Cleaver's, Tipstaff and even Ghastly.

"If no one knows where she is then we can search for her, day and night, we can't give up" said Skulduggery

"We could… but we won't" Ravel said

"WHY" Skulduggery shouted

"Where do you think we should begin?"

Silence.

"Exactly there is nowhere to start and we don't know how to locate Miss Cold" said Ravel

"Unless" Ghastly started.


	4. Find Clarity

Valkyrie and Fletcher went to the Sanctuary, and sat down in a private room, and Ghastly was about to explain his brilliant plan.

"We know that Ever, took Clarity, so we know what to look for"

"Time-Space Ripples" Skulduggery said "Phase-Walker's, like Ever, create ripples in time, when they travel through time. Like a bout on water when it moves it creates ripples. And we can trace those ripples. Basically we see what direction the ripples go in and see what era they lead to."

"But, when we find out where Clarity is, we need to actually get there" Ghastly said

"But I have a solution!" Nye said " You, Valkyrie, go into a Machine, I created, and then we can create a path to the era where your dearest, Clarity, is"

"It's completely insane…it just might work" Valkyrie said.

"But we need a team to go back to find Clarity" Ravel said

"Mist finally spoke, "Don't worry I have already gathered a team. Tanith Low, Skulduggery Pleasant, Fletcher Renn and China Sorrows"

"Tanith's possessed. And China's a murderer." Fletcher said

"They are the only people capable to go back in time and save, Clarity"

_**Later On**_

Valkyrie stepped into the Machine. Nye turned the Machine on and a purple Portal opened, next to the Machine.

"Find Clarity…and I love you" Valkyrie said to Fletcher and he nodded and walked into the Portal. Tanith walked through without a single word.

"Goodbye Valkyrie"

"Goodbye Skulduggery"

Skulduggery walked through the Portal. Only China remained. She muttered something under her breath and walked through the Portal.

"What did China say?" Ghastly said

"She didn't say anything sir" Tipstaff said

"Show me the CCTV now!" said Ghastly


	5. Skulduggery And The Scarlet Girl

_**Four Months Later (In Victorian London)**_

Skulduggery walked down the street, after another hard day of trying to find Clarity. He attacked two people, followed a cat because he had a suspicion that it was a Shape-Shifter, and his façade had ran out of time, so he had to put a scarf on and pulled his hat really low so no one could see his skull for a head.

Miley Pond, was a governess, with brown eyes and hair and she was twenty-years old. She looked at the grandfather clock in her room. It was half-past ten at night, Miley decided to go for a walk.

Skulduggery sat down in the park, on his favourite bench. And he saw someone walking towards him. She sat down on the bench next to him.

Her voice was so soft and it was the most beautiful thing Skulduggery had ever heard "Good evening" She said

"Good evening. What's your name?" Skulduggery asked

"Miley Pond. What's yours?" Miley asked

"Skulduggery Pleasant" he replied

"Skulduggery? That's an odd name isn't it" Miley had a posh Victorian accent, she wore a scarlet red dress. Miley was the most beautiful woman Skulduggery had ever seen. She seemed familiar in a way. Not just her image put her voice.

"So, Miley, what are you doing out so late"

"I could ask you the same thing Mr Pleasant…By the way. Why don't you have a face?"

Skulduggery didn't have his façade on. "You're not freaking out? Why?" Skulduggery asked

"I don't get scared easily" She said like talking to a skeleton was nothing.

"I think I'd better go" Skulduggery said

"OK bye" said Miley

"Goodbye Miley"

"Since when were goodbye's good?" Miley said with a smile. The most beautiful smile in the world.


	6. The Flying Skeleton And The Scarlet Girl

Skulduggery walked out of the park, and walked down the street. And Miley followed him. He turned into a back alley, Miley wondered what could have been here. Skulduggery began to fly up. _Fly? _Miley saw a ladder on the side of the building on her right. She decided to climb it. Once she was on top of the building, she looked around to see that Flying Skeleton. Skulduggery was flying towards the full moon. Miley followed. At the edge of the building the next building wasn't to far a jump, it just needed a run up. Miley ran a jumped. Once on the next building, she continued to do this for a while.

Skulduggery landed in a garden of a huge Mansion, and walked through those huge polished wooden doors_. _Miley climbed down the side of the building. Miley stood at the gates to this Mansion, and she began to climb. Again.

She climbed through an open window, and started to look for the dead man. Miley heard voices and she followed them. In the sitting room Skulduggery, a woman with black hair, and two other people with blonde hair on e male the other female, sat and began to talk.

"So have you found a single clue to where Clarity is?" The black haired woman asked.

"No, China" Skulduggery said with disgust in his voice. And Miley noticed how he never looked her in the eyes.

" Fletcher, Tanith have you found anything?"

"No" The boy called Fletcher said

"No" The woman called Tanith said

"OK… we might have to call of the mission-"China said

"No…We need to find Clarity!" Skulduggery said

Miley knew someone with a name that sounded like Clarity. Her name was Clara.

Miley decided that she heard enough. And she left the Mansion and started to walk home thinking about everything that she had just heard.


	7. Miley

Miley woke up, the next morning, thinking about the night before. She wondered if Clarity and Clara were the same person. Miley needed to know more. It was her day of so she decided to investigate. She ruined her favourite scarlet dress, last night, by jumping across rooftops. So she had to put on a dark navy blue dress. A gift from her mother, Sienna.

_**30 Mins Later**_

Miley was back in the park were she had met Skulduggery Pleasant.

"SKULDUGGERY!" Miley yelled. If he was here, this would get his attention. "Skulduggery!" She shouted.

"Will you shut up people are starting to notice" The woman called Tanith said.

"Do you no Skulduggery? Skulduggery Pleasant?" Miley asked her.

"Come with me." Tanith said

_**The Mansion**_

Miley sat down in one of the chairs in their sitting room. Skulduggery, Tanith, Fletcher and China walked in to the room. They all sat down on individual chairs.

"You told Tanith that you think you know the whereabouts of Clarity."

"Yes. I knew someone called Clara. She was very secretive so I don't know. It could be her?"

"What was her full name?" Fletcher asked

"Clara Elizabeth Edge" Miley answered

"Have you taken a name yet?" China asked

"What, no. I don't know what you mean?"

"OK…" Skulduggery said and began to explain.


	8. Ever Cold

Miley had taken a new name. And she really liked her name. She admired her name so much because it was a name of a friend, and her mother's maiden name. Miley Pond's new name was Clara Evers.

"So is Clara Edge Clarity?" Clara asked

"No… we've done a lot of research… it's not Miss Edge." Skulduggery said.

" There is one thing I don't get" said Clara "Why do you want to find this girl anyway?"

"My goddaughter. Fletcher's daughter. And Valkyrie's daughter." said Skulduggery

"Who's Valkyrie?" asked Clara

"A friend of mine" Skulduggery said

"So you lot come from the future?"

"Yep."

"How did you get here?"

"Time Machine"

"So… I think I know what's happened" said Clara "Your Time Machine was a bit late. Clarity could be a hundred years back, or a year?"

They all looked at each other.

"What. You mean you never even considered it? Time Travel sounds like a hard thing to do so. The Machine couldn't have been completely accurate."

"Your right Clara" Tanith said

"We should go back and think of a better plan" Fletcher said

"No we can't, Ever Cold, is still here. She's still a danger" China said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Clara asked

"Isn't it obvious…we're going to find Cold" China said

_**Cold's Lair A.K.A. Bid Ben**_

Fletcher had teleported them all into Big Ben, after Skulduggery worked out where Cold was hiding.

They stood behind, the face of Big Ben.

"So…what do we do now?" Tanith asked

"Wait" said China

"Clara…after this will you come back with us?" Skulduggery asked

"But…you don't even know me? And I have a life here." Clara said

"OK… I'll take that as a yes then" Skulduggery said

"Definitely" said Clara with a smile

"Sweet…I think I'm going to be sick" Cold said from behind them.

"Come and have a go if you think your hard enough" Tanith's famous catch phrase.


	9. Clara

Cold clicked her fingers and Hollow Men appeared from all sides. Being surrounded wasn't a good thing. And the fight began.

Skulduggery set two Hollow Men on fire shot four more, and Tanith was stabbing and slicing them like they were nothing. Fletcher was grabbing them teleporting them somewhere and doing it again. China, used her symbols to destroy a dozen at a time. Clara threw a few punches, Clara wasn't much of a fighter.

Within five minutes all the Hollow Men were gone.

Cold flew towards Skulduggery and Skulduggery did the same, they broke through the face of Big Ben.

It was an epic celestial battle. A God against a Devil. Clara didn't know if Skulduggery was a God or a Devil. Same for Cold. They were both as bad as each other. Skulduggery, was no longer there. Lord Vile was back. Energy burst out of Cold's hand, and hit Vile in the chest, and Vile sent a hundred shadow knives at her.

Cold dodged. Vile grabbed Cold's arm and broke it. Cold healed it. Cold blurred as she flew at a rapid speed, towards Vile.

She hit Vile and he pushed her away. Cold flew towards, Clara, grabbed her by the throat, and dragged her above the clouds. Vile followed.

"Get rid of Vile…NOW!" Cold demanded

Clara was struggling to breathe. Fear running through her veins.

"Fine" Vile said, the shadow armour dissipated, and Skulduggery was back. "LET HER GO!"

"OK" Cold let go of Clara. And Clara fell. Cold grabbed, Skulduggery so he couldn't save her.

Clara fell at a rapid speed, the wind whistling in her ears, rushing through her hair.

Clara was so close to the ground now, she was nearly dead.

And then just like that she vanished and she reappeared on the ground. Fletcher had teleported and teleported her to the ground, before she hit the ground. Moments later, Skulduggery flew down with the two girls.

Clara's heart was racing, her mind in shock.


	10. Cold's Identity

"Miley's dead" China said.

"OK…what now?" Skulduggery asked

Tanith spoke up "We find Cold kill her, and return to our time line"

"OK, looks like we have a plan" Fletcher said

Skulduggery, had missed something. Something obvious. Cold looked like someone who died a long time ago. The daughter of Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Cold's my daughter"

"What! Why didn't you tell us!" Tanith said "It could've been useful info"

"I, just worked it out now…she looked like my daughter, she behaved like her…I always knew she would take after me"

Silence filled the room. The stakes were a little bit higher.

* * *

**_I know...EPIC! One last chapter on the way and I promise you... it will be AMAZZZIIINNNGGG!_**


	11. A Revalation

_**Present Day**_

Valkyrie paced outside Ghastly's office. He was still looking at that God damn CCTV.

"Valkyrie I've done it!" Ghastly yelled

Valkyrie ran in.

"Show me the thing you've spent the last week looking for then" Valkyrie said coldly.

_**CCTV Footage**_

Fletcher walked through the Portal, so did Tanith without a single word.

"Goodbye Skulduggery"

"Goodbye Valkyrie"

The footage slew down and the volume went up and then China spoke.

"Goodbye…mother"

Valkyrie's mind went into shock.

"I'm sorry Val…but you needed to know" said Ghastly.

* * *

I know what your thinking...wow!_ I'm a brilliant writer, you don't have to tell me...but I would like some reviews!_


End file.
